


The Polar Bear and the Loon

by mavy1



Series: Zukka week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Zukka week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavy1/pseuds/mavy1
Summary: zukka week day 5 - mythologySokka shares an old water tribe legend that bares an aching similarity to his friend's life.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608226
Comments: 16
Kudos: 476





	The Polar Bear and the Loon

Zuko was dragging his feet. Sokka might have believed it was simply because he was tired, which he certainly was. They all were. They had, after all, travelled clear across the Earth Kingdom today. But he had been startled by Zuko’s ability to appear seemingly out of nowhere a few too many times for that. Something was troubling him, more so than usual, and Sokka was somewhat surprised to find just how much he _cared_ about that.

Sokka nudged Zuko’s arm, and when their eyes met, he motioned for Zuko to follow him as he dropped back from the rest of the group, just out of step and out of earshot from the rest of their little party.

“Hey, you alright man?”

Zuko gave a curt nod, then seemed to think better of it, offering instead a more vague shrug. “I don’t know. Just thinking I guess.”

“You want to talk about it?” Just a few weeks ago, Sokka’s first response might have been to tease Zuko. Before that he might not have cared at all. And Zuko certainly would never have confided in him. But things were different between them now, shifting like riverbeds, slowly but surely.

Zuko sighed. “It’s just… my uncle. How am I supposed to face him, Sokka? After everything I put him through, how can I even ask for his forgiveness?”

There was something raw in Zuko’s voice, just a shade higher than usual, something Sokka wished he could soothe, though he wasn’t sure how. Zuko had told him a little of his uncle, and even less of the rest of his life, but from what Sokka had pieced together he could tell that Zuko’s concern was rather unfounded – there was no possibility that Iroh wouldn’t forgive his nephew for his mistakes. In fact, Sokka would wager Iroh would find little he thought needed forgiving. But he doubted Zuko would listen to that.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about your uncle.” Sokka assured him. “He’s your loon. I’m sure whatever happens, things will work out between you.”

Sokka tried to give what he thought was a reassuring smile, but when he met Zuko’s eyes, he found only irritation in return.

“My uncle is _not_ a loon Sokka!” He hissed. “A little eccentric, maybe, but what would you know about that anyways?”

“What? No I – I didn’t mean it like that I-“

Sokka wasn’t sure what he could say to that. It should have occurred to him that an old water tribe tale would have no meaning to Zuko, but he couldn’t help but see a connection between them.

“Oh.” Zuko’s eyes went wide, and slightly pink cheeks told Sokka he was a little embarrassed of his outburst. But mostly, he just seemed confused. “Well what did you mean then?”

Sokka felt a little stupid for saying anything at all. Now didn’t seem like the time to bring up an old legend, one Zuko probably couldn’t care less about. But he also didn’t see how else he could explain to Zuko what he had meant. And he found while it would usually leave him feeling childish and silly, to recount on of his tribe’s old legends when he’d sworn off all that spiritual mumbo-jumbo in favour of logic and reason, he didn’t really mind sharing this with Zuko. 

“Back home, when I was young, the elders used to tell us stories sometimes. Old ones. Gran-gran used to say that they were the legends of our people, that they really happened. But who knows right?”

Sokka hesitated. Maybe this was a little more personal than he’d thought.

“Go on.” Zuko’s sincere interest was endearing, and Sokka couldn’t help but oblige. 

“Well, she used to tell this one about a boy who was blind. He was gravely mistreated by his family, and one day his mother tasked him with killing a polar bear. But even when he succeeded, she wasn’t satisfied, and tricked him into believing he had accidentally killed their dog instead, and so she could leave him alone to starve. Even though he suspected her deception, he couldn’t save himself.” It had been a while since Sokka had heard his grandmother tell such a story. It hurt a little, to think about it now. But kind of in a good way.

“And the loon?” Zuko pressed.

Sokka smiled. Zuko was actually a pretty good listener, and Sokka appreciated that for once he had an attentive audience. “One day, after he was left hungry and alone, the loon came to him, and asked him to follow him down to the water. Once they were there, the loon told him to hold onto him as he dove below the water until he was almost out of air. Three times the loon dove, and just as the boy was nearly out of air he surfaced, and on the third time, the boy found that he could see. He had trusted the loon, and in turn the loon had saved him.”

“I just –“ Sokka paused for a moment, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Zuko didn’t always appreciate advice, but Sokka felt that whether he wanted it or not, he could help ease Zuko’s mind, if only a little. “I think your uncle loves you very much Zuko. I think you should trust him to care for you, like he did before. I know it’s easier said than done, but I just think –“

“Thanks, Sokka.” Zuko interrupts his nervous ramblings, his voice warm and soft with understanding. “I’ll try.”

“Okay. Good.” Sokka couldn’t think of anything else to offer. “Good.”

For a moment he and Zuko fell silent, and just looked at one another, steps in sync, Zuko’s falling gently now while Sokka kicked up dust. Sokka couldn’t help the fond smile that pulled at his lips, and turned away to try and keep Zuko from noticing. He quickened his pace slightly, intending to leave Zuko to his own thoughts, but Zuko called out quietly after him.

“Hey Sokka?” Sokka turned back to him, humming his acknowledgment.

“What happened to her? The boy’s mother, I mean. In your story.”

Sokka remembered the end of the story quite vividly. How the boy had fooled his mother into meeting her own end at sea. He had always felt her fate had been just a little harsh. But then again, back then, he hadn’t known anyone that reminded him so much of that boy. There were a lot of things, he realized, he hadn’t understood then. But now he knew better. Felt differently.

“Let’s just say… she got what she deserved, okay?”

“So, he won then?” The question was timid, and painfully hopeful. Clearly, Zuko understood his connection to Sokka’s story all too well.

“I suppose you could say that, yeah.” Silence fell between them once more, but this time Sokka didn’t try to run from it. It was almost satisfying, listening to the hum of conversation they were just beyond, walking almost close enough that Sokka could have sworn he felt Zuko brush against him once or twice. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

After a while, Zuko bumped his elbow against Sokka’s, who looked up to find a small, soft smile on his face, and a warm light in his eyes. “Thanks, Sokka. Really” He murmured.

Sokka felt his breath catch a little in his throat, and a warmth spread over him at the knowledge that he had helped his friend.

“Of course. Whatever I can do, okay?” Zuko nodded slightly in acknowledgement, his smile widening, trying desperately to hide behind the hair he let fall over his face as he ducked his head. Sokka saw his chance to be reckless and took it gladly. He reached out, grabbing Zuko’s hand and giving a gentle squeeze. “And I don’t just mean tonight.”

Zuko said nothing in response, but returned Sokka’s warm embrace, and Sokka knew he had gotten through. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could be a loon to0o

If it was this boy he would be saving.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I know the Water Tribe was based rather heavily on several indigenous groups, Sokka's story is based on the Inuit legend of Lumak, which you can read about [here](http://ccca.concordia.ca/inuit/english/inuit_legends03.html) or [here](http://www.alaskanmalamute.net/yukonjak-alaskan-malamute-iweb/Legend.html) if you're interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share your thoughts, here or on tumblr [@backcountry-deltora!](https://backcountry-deltora.tumblr.com/)


End file.
